The Way I Do
by Torina Archelda
Summary: The main point is InuyashaKagome fluff, but I also made it so that Kikyo sympathisers will be (I hope) happy with it. It isn't a Kikyo bashing story, but it IS InuKag... So R&R, onengai!


The Way I Do

A/N:  Okay, warning.  JIC (just in case) you didn't read the summary, this is a HUGE fluff chappie.  So fluff-haters beware.  This is NOT your story.  It's gonna be a one-shot unless I get at least 15 reviewers who say that they want another chappie, ok?  So if you read it and like it, spread the word!  I have another fic (which is pure humor and probably the only non-fluffy fic I will ever write), and all I got was a review from my BF and a flame.  So sorry if the amount of reviews I am requesting seems a little high, but I'm in a kind of self-esteem-less state right now.  So R&R, ok?  Flames do NOT count as reviews, but if you wanna send one go ahead.  You have a right to your opinion.  But you don't have to be rude about it, like GodoftheWired was on my other fic…  That was just plain mean…  Also, I hope this will make both Inuyasha/Kagome fans (I happen to be one myself (ok, scratch that, I'm obsessed)) and Kikyo sympathizers happy.  I don't like Kikyo one bit, but I made her do something that makes her past actions all right…  Sorta.  But I'm rambling.  I'll shut up now and let you read…  Review!

                    -Wendi

"Kikyo," said Inuyasha, "What do you want of me?"

Kikyo's eyes widened in surprise.  "What?" she asked.

"What do you want?  What would make you able to rest in peace?  Onengai, give me an honest answer.  I…  I need to know…"

Kikyo faltered a moment before answering.  "I would have Naraku dead, as well as that reincarnation of mine.  Then I would have you use the Shikon no Tama to become human and come to Hell with me.  Is that so much to ask from someone who owes their life to you?"

_Yes, it is!_ Kagome thought furiously from her standpoint behind a nearby tree.  _You don't love him for who he is, only for who he could become.  You will never love him the way…  The way I do…_

"Arigatou, Kikyo.  That is what I needed to know."  Inuyasha turned and took a step away from her.

"Inuyasha, wait!" Kikyo called after him.  "Where are you going?"

"That is none of your concern," Inuyasha replied.  "And I would appreciate it if you would leave me now.  I have much to think about…"

Kikyo made no motion to leave, but Inuyasha stepped out of the clearing anyway.  "Kagome?" he called.  

The miko in question froze.  How did he know?  _Curse that sense of smell!  _But wait…  He had been hit by a spell in battle the day before, and it wouldn't wear off until morning.  His appearance and personality hadn't changed, but he had lost all of his demonic senses and powers.  So then how…?

"Kagome, I know you're out there.  Somehow you always are…"  He said the last part more to himself than anything else, but both mikos heard regardless.  Kagome stepped out from behind the tree she was hidden behind.  

"Inuyasha?" she asked, the question clear in her voice.  She was no doubt surprised that he hadn't once again proclaimed his undying love for Kikyo, and beyond amazed that he had walked away from her.  But he would not allow that to perturb him.  He had to know…

"Kagome…"  He closed the distance between them in two steps and tenderly brushed a strand of loose hair out of her eyes.  "Onengai.  I must ask you as well…  What do you want?  What would make you happy?" 

Kagome's heart skipped a beat.  He had asked Kikyo what would allow her to rest in peace, but he had asked her what would make her happy…  Could that mean…  No.  She shook herself inwardly.  _Get a grip, Kagome!  _She told herself._  Don't read so much into his actions…  He loves her, not you._  

"And Kagome…"  He cupped her chin in his hand and lifted her gaze to meet his.  "Onengai be honest with me.  I need to know what you truly want…  That is all I ask of you.  The truth…"  

The hurt, the confusion, the trust, and the innocent uncertainty in the hanyou's eyes melted away all of Kagome's hardened resolve.  She couldn't lie to him.  Not when he trusted her so…  She would not, _could _not, betray his trust…  

"Inuyasha…" she began, "Do you really want to know?  Do you really want me to tell you the one thing in the whole world that I truly want?  The one thing that makes my life worth living?"  

Inuyasha nodded slightly, fearing the worst.  "_You_," Kagome replied quietly, gazing deeply into his eyes.  In those golden orbs she watched as countless emotions flashed: surprise, disbelief, fear, relief, and, finally, love; a love so deep and heartfelt that Kagome felt herself loosing all control over her emotions.  She could no longer hold up the barrier she had so carefully built around her heart.  She could no longer hide her feelings…  

"I love you, Inuyasha," she whispered.  "I can't imagine life without you…  That's why I always come back.  Even after all those times I saw you with… with…"  Here she averted her gaze, unable to utter her incarnation's name to his face.  "With…  Kikyo all those times, I came back.  Because this is more than love, Inuyasha…"  She lowered her voice.  "I need you, Inuyasha.  But I want you to be happy.  So I'll understand if you want to go with Kikyo…  Just know that I'll always love you.  You-"  But exactly what Inuyasha was, no one ever found out.  Because at that moment Inuyasha sealed his lips over hers, pulling the miko into a tight embrace.  Kagome's eyes widened in shock for a moment, but she quickly relaxed into his kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck and pouring all the all the love and passion she had kept locked away for the past three years into that one moment; that one kiss.  

Inuyasha held the kiss for as long as he could and then gently released her.  He ran a hand lovingly through her hair and whispered, "I was hoping you would say something like that."

"Inu…  Inuyasha…"  Kagome faltered.  "Why…?"

Inuyasha kissed her again lightly before responding, "Because I love you too."  And with that he pulled her into another kiss, this one even more deep and passionate than the first.  Kagome was beginning to give in to the euphorial feeling that the sensation of his lips on hers sent surging through her when a thought struck her.  She placed a hand on his chest and gently pushed him away.  She raised her eyes to his, and it stung her to see that in them was a mixture of confusion and hurt.  

"Kagome?" he asked.  "What is it?  Did I-"  But Kagome lifted a finger to his lips to silence him.  

"Inuyasha," she whispered.  "What about Kikyo?"

Inuyasha looked her directly in the eye, his expression serious.  "If you hadn't returned my feelings," he replied, "I would have gone with her to Hell."  For a moment his words stung.  She had seen proof that he had no feelings for her countless times, but she had always stayed by his side…  But then she realized what they meant.  He was being completely honest with her…  "But not because I love her…" he continued, interrupting Kagome's musings.  "I don't think I ever did.  She never loved me for who I was…  Like you do.  It's you I love, Kagome."

"Then why would you have gone?" Kagome asked breathlessly, still in a slight state of shock from the realization that the hanyou was openly discussing his emotions with her.  

"To escape," he admitted simply, "or at least attempt to.  I figured that in Hell there would be so many other things to worry about that I wouldn't have time to dwell on the pain of rejection…  That's how badly I need you, Kagome; how much you mean to me.  I know I've always pushed you away, but it was because I was afraid.  I wasn't used to being accepted, and I didn't know how to react.  I hope you can forgive me for all the things I've said to you.  It pained me every time I saw the hurt in your eyes, or saw you crying and knew that I was the cause…  And it didn't help any that every word was a lie, designed to make myself believe I didn't care for you.  But the undeniable truth is that I do…  More than anything else in the world.  I need you, Kagome.  Just having you near does things to me that no one had ever done before…  When I'm with you I feel so right,  I feel whole again.  I'm not half demon or half human around you, I'm just me…  Like any other person.  The way you're always so patient with me, so kind and loving…  You give me strength, you make me feel like I can do anything.  And with you by my side, I can…  I love you more than you could ever imagine, Kagome."

He watched in utter amazement as tears of joy flowed down her cheeks.  He lifted a clawed hand and brushed them away.  Kagome smiled and pulled him close.  

"I love you too, Inuyasha.  And I want to stay with you always…"

Inuyasha's head jolted up in surprise as his brain processed what she had just said.  "Are you sure?  It would be forever…"  

Kagome's smile only widened.  "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Inuyasha smirked.  "All right.  But when you're stuck with me as a mate and I start getting on your nerves, don't say I didn't warn you…"

Kagome giggled and kissed his cheek, lightly fingering the rosary around his neck.  "I'll be fine.  I still have this if you bug me _too_ much…"

Inuyasha emitted a low growl and whispered menacingly, "Don't you dare."  But the kiss he proceeded to give her somewhat softened the effect of this threat, if not defeating the purpose all together.  He pulled away after a moment and bared his fangs.  He moved his lips to where they were centimeters above the base of her neck and whispered, "This may sting a bit," the feel of his warm breath on her skin sending shivers of excitement and apprehension up her spine.  She subsequently felt his fangs pierce her skin, drawing a small amount of blood.  He then bit his tongue, spreading his own blood over the mark, sealing it.  

"Now you are mine," he whispered, "and I am yours."  He looked into her eyes and saw a glint of sadness deep within them.  

"What is it?" he asked, concerned.  "Kagome, what's wrong?"  He ran a finger over the mark on her neck and smiled slightly as she shivered at his touch.  "Did I bite you too hard?"

Kagome instantly looked up at him, shock easily visible on her face.  "No!" she cried.  "Of course not!  It's just…"  She trailed off, averting her eyes.

"Hai?" Inuyasha prodded.

"I have no way to mark you," she replied, her eyes downcast.  Her thoughts turned once again to the rosary.  "Maybe I should at least take this off…"  She made to lift the necklace up over his head, but he stopped her.  

"Iie," he said.  "Leave it be."

"Inuyasha…  Nani…"

"In a way," he replied, "this is a mark.  It is proof, at any rate, that my heart belongs to you…"

Kagome felt tears welling up in her eyes.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha called, clearly frightened, "What is it?"

"It's just…  It's just…"  Kagome buried her face in his hair.  "This is a dream come true…  It's all so…  So magical…  It's all I've ever hoped for…"

Inuyasha sighed, relieved that, for once, her tears were of happiness.  He tightened his grip around her waist and lost himself in her scent, which, even with his less sophisticated human-like senses, was intoxicating.  

Loud, and rather sardonic, clapping, however shook them both from their reveries and jolted them back to the real world.  

"Well, I must say you took long your own sweet time, but it seems you have finally realized your feelings for each other."

"Kikyo!" exclaimed Kagome.  Caught up in their raging emotions they had both forgotten about the undead miko, but the day Inuyasha let anyone know he had been caught off guard would be the day Hell froze over.  

"Oh, really?" he asked, his voice laden with heavy sarcasm.  "Do tell.  What was your first clue?"

Kikyo rolled her eyes.  "Oh, yes, Inuyasha, _very_ mature.  I am _so_ intimidated by the permanent emotional damage your words have inflicted upon me.  Honestly, I don't know _how_ I shall overcome the mental trauma."

"And the difference between Inuyasha's comment and what you just said would be…?" Kagome asked, fully aware that her words could provoke the elder miko into battle and not entirely disliking the prospect. 

Kikyo rolled her eyes again.  "Oh, shut up."

Inuyasha growled and drew Tetsusaiga.  "Don't you dare talk to Kagome that way!" he hissed.

"Oh, _please_, Inuyasha!  You're giving me a headache!  And after all I've done for you…"

"All you've done for us?" Kagome echoed incredulously.  "You've got to be kidding!  You shot Inuyasha to the sacred tree, you gave Naraku our shards of the Shikon jewel, you've been trying to kill us and our friends since day one, and you want to take Inuyasha to Hell with you!  Did I miss something?"

"Well, you've got the first two right," said Kikyo, absentmindedly spinning a blade of grass between her thumb and forefinger and looking as if she had never been more bored in her life-or death.

"What the heck are you talking about, Kikyo?" Inuyasha exclaimed in disbelief.

"I mean what I said," sighed Kikyo, clearly, and, in Inuyasha and Kagome's case, infuriatingly, exasperated.  "I did give Naraku those shards (although I would hardly call them yours), and I did shoot Inuyasha to the Goshinboku.  As for trying to kill you and your gumi, it was an act."

"Oh?" Kagome countered.  "And I suppose you never really wanted to take Inuyasha to Hell with you either?"

"Well," Kikyo relented, "at first I'll admit I did.  But after I found out about Naraku, I no longer wished for revenge."

"And what was the purpose of this 'act'?" Inuyasha spat, disgusted.

"To get you two together, of course."  A shocked silence followed this surprising revelation.  

"And you actually expect us to believe that?" Kagome asked, incredulous.  

"Well, look at the facts," Kikyo replied.  "After every battle you partook in, most of which were either directly or indirectly caused by me, all five of you grew closer.  The two of you, especially, formed a tighter bond…  Only in the heat of battle, and afterwards, when injuries were being attended to, did you, Inuyasha, allow yourself to show any outward signs of concern for Kagome.  Kagome-each time you saw Inuyasha and myself together it hurt you, did it not?  As a result of this constant feeling of pain, stimulated, once again, by my presence here, you came to acknowledge your love for him.  Do you call it coincidence that you always happened upon us when we met?  For I do not.  It was fate.  You, Kagome, would probably have eventually realized your feelings sooner or later anyway…  This does not stand true for you, Inuyasha.  Every time you turned from me and saw the anguish and unfounded betrayal in her eyes, you felt guilty.  I could see it written all over your face…  Ultimately you came to see that the guilt you felt was spawned of love.  Without my interference, by the time you admitted you feelings, even to yourself, it may have been too late.  So you see that my part in this drama was crucial.  I apologize for lying to you, Inuyasha.  But now, for the first time in fifty-three years, I will tell you the truth.  You wanted to know what I needed to set my spirit at rest?  This was it…"

"But…  Kikyo…  Why?  I thought that you loved Inuyasha…"

Kikyo shrugged.  "Yes.  But not that way.  I had such feelings for him once, but no longer.  Just as he no longer has such feelings for me…  But I could not go until he was happy…  For I love him as a brother.  Goodbye, my friends."  And she vanished into the darkness, leaving the two lovers to their love an their lives.  

*****

**A/N:  So…  What did you think?  **

**Inuyasha:  Feh.  It was too sappy.  **

**Kagome:  I didn't think so…**

**Inuyasha:  Then I love it!**

**Wendi/Kagome:  *jumping around, shrieking in delight***

**Wendi:  I TOLD you he was in love with you!**

**Inuyasha:  What!?!?  I-  *abruptly stops talking***

**Kagome:  *kissing Inuyasha passionately***

**Miroku:  Hand it over, Shippo.  I told you they would fall in love…**

**Sango:  You made a BET with Shippo about our friends' love life?!?!?**

**Miroku:  *shrugs*  Hai.  So?**

**Sango:  You…  You…  Argh!  *whacks Miroku over the head with Hiraikotsu***

**Miroku:  @.@**

**Wendi:  Well, Sango, look on the bright side.  At least he didn't try anything hentai…**

**Miroku: *ahem!  (Won't go there)***

**Sango:  Ahh!  Hentai!  *whacks Miroku over the head with Hiraikotsu***

**Wendi/Shippo:  *sweatdrop***

**Shippo:  She's been doing that more and more often lately…**

**Wendi:  Okay!  See you next time (hopefully) peeps!**

**TBC (to be continued)?  You decide!  Until next time, ja ne!  Review!**


End file.
